Flip of the Coin
by Dokuano
Summary: After the battle with the evil Ganondorf and the shattering of the one link to the Twilight realm, things are starting to go back to normal. But with the new found quiet life, things just seem too off.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Zelda or the characters.

Chapter one: Home

The sun was high as it loomed over the open area above the Arbiter's Grounds. The large lifeless stone that had been placed in the chamber offered no form of shade to the two visitors from the blistering heat. However, with the heat and the sandy wind, the only thing that seemed to draw the two's attention was a shattered mirror.

"Link?" The soft voice of Hyrule's Princess was carried with the wind, but only to fall upon deaf ears.

The hero, Link, who had only moments ago, relieved the world from Ganondorf's terror, stood motionlessly as he stared at the glistening pieces of shattered mirror.

"_Link_.." The hero heard his name once again, but this time responded to it. After all, he couldn't leave her standing there all day.

"Oh.. Sorry."

Taking in a deep breath, he turned to face the princess doing his utmost best to mask any sort of feelings welding up inside.

"We can stay if you like."

Zelda was too patient, but they had to move on. The heat was starting to become too strong and what kind of hero would he be if he did not return the princess in perfect condition?

"No, its fine. The ride back to the castle may take some time, but with luck, we'll get back before nightfall."

* * *

The scent of ripe pumpkins and forest air greeted the hero as he awoke in his home. For a moment, he thought it was a dream - some foolish little dream of his untouched home waiting for his return. But it was different now. It was still the same place he had experienced his childhood, but things were different.. _unsettling_.

Upon the day of the hero's return, there had been a wide celebration, but now, things were falling back into their steady pace. He trained with Colin and Talo, showing off a few new moves he had learned over his vast journey, told stories about his ventures - with certain content cut out - and under his watch, allowed the children to try out a few of the items he picked up inside the dungeons.

Although most of the time, they were still enjoying the slingshot.

"Linnnnnk!~"

That voice was familiar..

"Feel like herding 'em goats?"

No he did not 'feel' like herding those goats into their pens, but it was his job. And it was better than lounging around his house all day.

"Alright Fado! Be down in a second."

The hero made his way down the set of latters before reaching the front door.

"Hurry up! Grab Epona and let's go bud!"

The ranch owners rushing of the young hero soon caused a loud crash to echo quickly though the forest.

"What took you so long?" Fado looked curiously at his ranch hand that was now finally down from his house.

"I _really_ have too much crap." Link growled rubbing the new formed lump upon his head.

This earned a laugh out of Fado.

"What?"

Sure all the different trinkets were quite useful when it came to hunting through dungeons, but now it was just laying there most of the time, getting in his way.

"Good to have you back, Link." The hero rolled his eyes after the strange comment.

Shaking off Fado's laughing, Link reached for his loyal mount's reins before the two made their ways into the Village.

It was quiet day once again in Ordon, with the families making about their days. Most of the children were busy with their own chores, so the only real noises came from the lake or the chickens running about. Really..Now that his mind was roaming, how could he stand this calmness in the past? He found that his fingers were _yearning _to fight something - anything. But there was no trouble in sight. The only relief he received was from hitting that stupid training stand. _Dammit_, was he always wanting to fight like this?_  
_

"Once your finish with the goats, I'll put up the fences if you want." Fado's voice broke through the silence, breaking the hero from his thoughts.

"Its alright, I was planning to take the kids fishing."

Link brightened up looking back at this. Of course he could always ask any time for a little practice on the fences or take Epona out even, but it was nice to think that Fado would always do this after a little herding. Even if he declined.

They both shared another laugh and talked with one another as they made their way up to the ranch. It had been a smooth morning up until they reached Mayor Bo's house.

"Oh! Link! Fado left the gate open again, one of 'em goats gettin' out!"

Link shot a quick glare to his side only to find that the ranch owner was already running up to close the gate. He rolled his eyes, "I should really start closing the gate.."

But this would have to wait. He took a couple of steps forward to ready himself against the stampeding goat, letting Epona trot off the path.

"Linnnnnnnnk!~"

In mere seconds the goat was slammed against Link's hands as he twisted its head a bit to knock it over. He never did like having to do such actions to the farm animals, but he would always give the escapee goat a quick pat before it made its way back to the ranch.

"_Really_.. Fado is going to have to keep that gate closed.." Bo let out a sigh rubbing his chin a bit before turning to face the young hero with a job well done look.

"Yeah, I will watch him on that." He commented.

"Good job Link." He gave a wide smile.

The hero blinked, looking at him. "What for?"

"With the goats of course!"

Link chuckled to himself, "I guess, where is Ilia?"

Bo paused for a moment, thinking to himself. "I think she was helping the children with their chores. So they would get done faster." He shook his head.

"You are normally running toward the spring to fetch Epona back from her." The mayor shrugged before looking back at the pathway to the ranch.

"Shouldn't you finish up yours as well?"

"Already there." The hero took hold of his horse, quickly mounting and heading off to the ranch leaving a blinking mayor back to his work.

The goats were quick with herding today, offering little complaining about going into the pens. He actually managed to break his best time on field. Now the next thing on his list was to clean up his house a little before the children came and took over the rest of the day. And with his luck, Link managed to reach his home without any interruptions from the working children. In a way, he wanted them to come running up toward the his steed, passing the hero numerous questions about either what they would do today or about his travels outside of Ordon. He did not want to clean up his house at all... Even though it would be nice to get up out of bed without hitting or tripping over something.

With a defeated sigh, he looked up toward the tree house before sliding off Epona.

"The worst battle of my life!" He groaned as he made his way up the latter entering into home.

Why did I keep this stuff? Link thought to himself while he moved about, placing the different weapons and items in a more organized way.

It truth, it wasn't that hard. It was just allot of damn stuff!

About half way through his complaining and moving there was a soft knock on the wooden door. At first, Link did not catch so he continued to rummage through the different drawers and shelves placing his values about. That is, until the soft knocking turned into a loud beat.

"Bastard!"

The unexpected noise had caused the hero to jump up slightly, hitting his head into the top of the drawer. Really.. Someone was asking for a death wish. But before he could hold unto his anger, there was a giggle that followed his abrupt cursing, leaving only one person responsible.

"Come in." He grumbled as he rubbed the top of his head slightly.

And his guessing was correct!

His childhood friend poked her head in from the door, searching for the now injured hero.

"Sorry! You were just being so noisy you didn't hear me the first time!" She laughed once again.

"You could have let yourself in, you know.."

"Mm?"

Before Link could look up, Ilia had taken up of his one of his claw shots and - of course - managed to figure out how to let the loaded chain loose.

* * *

Night was starting to come upon the small village of Ordon as each made their way back into their homes. Beth, Malo, Talo, and Colin had followed Link and Ilia around after their chores had been finished and the extra cleaning up of Link's home was completed..

It had been a rather fun day for all of them.

Link managed to get them all into fishing - surprisingly Malo caught the biggest fish - taught new sword techniques, told more stories, and even allowed them to ride Epona, alone.

It tired the children out, which pleased the hero, as he led each of them back to their parents. Although He and Ilia stood up a while longer, just finding themselves talking. Toward the return to his own home, he sat outside the small deck, allowing his eyes to roam toward the night sky. This would be a perfect night to be a wolf once again..

But this was foolish thinking...

Link lifted his head up a bit, letting his lids fall as he thought about the feeling and another certain thing that seemed to preoccupy his mind.

_Minda._

This brought a sigh to his lips. Why did she break the only connection they had? He shook his head, trying his best not to linger on such thoughts. But at times like this - he just couldn't help it!

"That wasn't fair you know.."

For a moment he imagined the Twilight Princess poking him and telling him to get over it or shut up and deal with it. Link soon found himself laughing at this.

He knew at first that she meant every cruel word that was spoken in his direction, but after the run in with Lanayru she treated him differently.

It had been a long road. Even though now it seemed like only yesterday..

A breeze ran up the hero's back. It was starting to get a bit chilly. During these cold nights the small imp formed of the princess would offend huddle up against his side, seeking warmth and protection, despite her protest. He knew better than anyone that she was not at all _helpless_. But this brought up different thoughts in Link's mind.

She had been returned to her real form..

Midna hadn't often talked about her form outside of the imp, but when he managed to pry it from her, she spoke rather highly of herself.

"You'd be impressed."

or

"Just you wait and see."

But now, he did see, and at first it was nearly breathtaking. She was beautiful! He felt as if he could not put words on how to describe the Twilight princess, the only two being either exotic or breathtaking.

"_Fleabag_."

Link chuckled to himself. At times when he sat alone like this, he could at times hear her voice playback once again in his head. He really did miss her..

But before he could think anymore on this, Epona let loose a loud neigh.

There was a light, possibly from a lamp, coming from the forest that branched off from his house. He quickly stood on the deck, ready for whatever it may be. Even though he was unarmed for whatever it was that was heading down the path, that would not stop the hero from taking a stand.

"Sir?"

A voice? He shook his head, attempting to look past the think trees.

"I have a letter from the Princess."

A letter?

Link paused a moment to think. Why would a carrier come out just before nightfall? This would either have to deal with the problems of the growing Hyrule or some other 'hero' related thing.

He heard a sigh of relief from the carrier.

Before Link could even speak his name, the carrier was handing the letter to him. _"_Guess that is the bright side to being a world wide hero.." He muttered under his breath, jumping down from the small platform. This caused a slightl yelp from the other man. Was Hyrule's guards this.. cowardly? Well the city bound ones at least.

"Good!" Closing back the small pack against his side, the man took in a deep breath, running back into the forest.

_Great service.._

But now was not the time for petty complaints. He held a decorated letter in one of his hands, bearing the royal crest.

It was indeed from the princess..

"Farewell now!" His head shot up hearing the distant call of the mailman. _Guess he forgot to say it_..

Link shook his head. What could this letter be? For a moment, he twisted the document in his hands judging on what it could be. But avoiding the letter could not last for long.

His fingers untied the small knot that sat upon the letter; broke the seal, and began examining its contents.

It was an invitation to attend a celebratory party.

The people called for it. And Now that Hyrule's had been somewhat back on it's feet, it was the perfect time..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters.

Chapter Two

* * *

Waking up in his house was a lot easier now that Link, and Ilia sometimes, had cleared up the space. However the common things, like his sword and bow, sat on one of tables below.  
While the rest of the items now inhabited the space of the basement. It was only used previously for storing crates of supplies, old documents, ancient things left behind by his parents.

As well as a mess of spider webs..

But then again, it was too dark down there most of the time to use it.

"Looks nice enough." The hero said, holding up his lantern as he looked around the wide space.

For a moment he thought of making some way point for natural light to enter this space, instead of wasting the excess oil for light in the middle of the day, but the task of cutting though all that wood would be difficult.

Then again, with the discount he received from Coro, there wasn't a big deal for rubies. Not that he had been worried about it.

"I'm running a bit low on oil for you.." He sighed to himself. Speaking to things now? Link chuckled as he blew out the small flame before placing the object down. But his attention soon returned to the letter. It wasn't like the princess was forcing him to show up but it would be rude not to.

Link shook his head as he crawled up the latter leading back to his living area; much to his surprise he met with a pair of glaring eyes.

"There you are." The owner of the those glaring daggers placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" He asked, blinking. Epona wasn't hurt, not to his knowing, and he finished all of his chores.

"Your not planning on going are you?"

"No."

"Too bad." Link's brow raised in question, for one, why did she read a formal letter signed to only him? And secondly why was she doing this?

"You've been itching to get out," She gave a smile, "And you always pass out on something like this. You need to relax once in a while."

He had to hide a groan. Even if he did not want to go, Ilia would make him, although she had good intentions.

"I don't like crowds. Especially when their all looking for me." The hero stated bluntly.

"You didn't mind us giving you a welcome party?"

"You're family."

"Too bad." She stated once again causing Link to sigh in defeat, "Besides, you'll be able to run Epona. Ordon is too small to really run her."

She poked him in the chest, returning the letter, "I see how you feel when your both jumping the fences or racing back here."

"Oh thanks.." The hero muttered. It felt like a weight in his hands.

"Wait.." His head shot up her words finally hitting him, "You've been watching me?"

It was hard not to laugh. His childhood friend looked utterly flustered for a moment as she fidgeted with her hands.

Payback was nice.

"No! Why would someone watch you? I was making sure you don't push Epona." Ilia turned, making her way towards the door.

Link let loose a quick laugh. "Anyways, since your making me do this, I will be needing to leave soon.."

"Good! I'll wash her up for you." She perked up rather quickly..

With that she was out the door; heading toward the Ordon Spring. Leaving a unwilling hero to prepare for his travel to Castle town.

This was stupid, Link thought to himself. There had to be a way to get out of doing this.

He sighed heavily while walking over toward the dresser to fetch his refurbished hero's clothing. When he had found it, he quickly changed from his Ordon clothing into the green and white cloth. Link had to admit it was a lot nicer now that Uli had patched up the different rips and tears. After all, He never had much time to do it while on the quest.

"Link!"

The hero's head popped up. That voice belonged to Colin who was most likely looking for another training session to start off the day. Unfortunate for the both of them, Link already had a set of plans for this day.

He stood up, after tying together his boots, from a chair he had been sitting in previously heading toward the outside of his home. The new found familiar weight of the light chain mail as well as the sword and shield strapped to his back gave him a sense of adventure. It had been some time since he walked around fully armed.

"I'm coming, Colin." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he reached for his hat before opening up the door.

The boy clearly started to glow upon seeing his hero back in the green clothing. But his thoughts for a full out training time or some little journey soon vanished with his hero's next words.

"Sorry, I know you wanted to do stuff today, but I have to go to Castle town." Link pulled the floppy hat over his head.

"Oh, that's alright." His voice tried to hide his disappointment but it was easily seen.

"Ilia took Epona to the springs to clean her up.." The hero said, as he climbed down the latter, "Want to walk with me?"

That did it.

The young swordsman returned back to his cheery self giving a nod toward his words.

Walking through the forest was quick and easy for the two however Link found himself explaining and talking about training moves for Colin. He gave, in detail, how to perform certain moves; even gave the boy a list of abilities to learn before he returned. He noted through, he would have to keep an eye on his training.

"There you are Link. I've washed her up for you." Ilia turned to the two boys patting Epona gently on her wide neck.

"I should get going then." The hero spoke walking up in the shallow water, "Shes really shining. Guess I really have to go huh?"

"Yes and you better come back safe this time." She giggled slightly causing Link to raise a brow at her.

"That was different," He scoffed and mounted his steed, "Plus you and the others were just coming back from Kakariko."

She waved her hand forward, "That doesn't count."

"If you say so." Link shook his head before pulling back on the riens a bit to turn Epona, "Time to head out."

"See you soon, Link!"

The hero gave a quick wave to his childhood friend and the young boy before heading out over the bridge into the Faron Province.

He couldn't help but admit that it was nice to leave Ordon for a bit.

Even if it came from attending a party..

But it wasn't just the crowds that bothered him. Everyone would be looking to see the 'Great Hero of Hyrule'. People would want to shake his hand, ask questions, and invite him to attend other formal gatherings. He couldn't understand how Zelda stood all that.

His mind froze as he looked down at the decorated letter.

Zelda..

Link had escorted the princess back to the castle, but at the time he did not leave on good terms.

His mind was still cold from the results of the Twilight princess' abrupt leaving and the ride back on Epona did not help much either.

The hero was leading his steed back to Castle Town in silence leaving a worried princess to sit behind him, keeping her thoughts balled up inside. It was a stupid thing to do.. Even thought he was hurting, he should of livened up and talked to the princess. If only to relief her from the questions rising up in both their minds.

But he did recall saying something just before he went back to Ordon..

* * *

Link pulled on the reins a bit to stop his mount just outside of the large gates of the west entrance. He stood, moving off Epona, before raising his hand to help the princess off.

Castle Town was quiet during the night and with luck no one was up running about - besides a few night watch guards.

It would of raised questions amongst the people if their princess was seen at such a late hour with an unknown man; without the proper guard.

"You have my greatest thanks once again, Link." Zelda's voice came after she placed her hand gently on top of his shoulder.

He wanted to shrug it off and mope, but that was not an option. With a reassuring nod they pressed forward.

They continued their walk through the town, heading up to the large castle but only to stop again when Zelda had let out a soft sigh.

"I understand how you feel Link and, if you wish, you may come and see me anytime."

Link bowed respectfully toward her words, but declined her offer. "Thanks, princess, but I'll be fine."

He had to fake a grin in order to send her off without any worries.

And with that, the princess gave her own smile before disappearing into the courtyard.

* * *

The sound of Epona's loud galloping soon drowned out the rest of his thoughts.

Castle town was getting closer with each passing moment, the hero could easily turn and head anywhere else at this second. He thought of going toward the fishing pond and spending his time there with Hena; even going to see Fyer and Falbi.

But the letter folded up in his back pouch felt like a chain pulling him toward the town.

Epona started to fall into a slow trot as the large figure of the towering castle came into view. The time for stalling was coming to a close as he drew nearer to the walls.

"Well this is going to long day, girl." His steed gave a small snort in response to his words tapping her foot against the rocky soil.

Link patted his house on her broad neck before coming up toward the guards. He dismounted, giving a quick farewell to Epona before passing though the large mess of the crowds.  
Hyrule castle town was bustling with life at this time of the day. People were moving about; going to different places, seeking more and more shops. But the people seemed to double with his particular event.

Sadly this little avoiding game the hero was playing couldn't last for long before someone would spot him and call out his name.

"Look!"

Link suddenly went numb. Maybe it was a strange bird?

"Its the hero!"

Oh boy..

With in a matter of seconds, he was surround by a flock of people. It was as if he was some hunch of meat dropped into a pen of hungry lions.

But the lions may of been kinder.

For a moment Link thought that he should of been wearing his Ordon clothing rather than this green cloth but coming to some grand ball in some farm clothes would attract too many eyes - Especially from the nobles.

At least he wouldn't have been reckoning then.

The people were swarming about the hero as he tried to maneuver through the crowds only to find himself utterly stuck until he said something - anything at this point!

"Ah.. Hello everyone." Link waved his hand a bit to give a weak wave with a matching smile. Now maybe they'll let him continue on his way.. But instead the hero was forced to exchange more greetings toward the people.

He was introduced to many of the citizens, old and young, however many of them consisted of young women with their fathers trying to sell them off.

Funny how they did not have a interest in Link when he first came wondering into town..

Link had to hide a groan from all the marital suggestions. But luck soon shown on him giving the hero a quick walk to the castle courtyard.

It was like a breathe of fresh air!

How in the hell did Zelda stand that all the time? He thought to himself while rubbing his gloved hang along his chin.

No wounder why she is so patient.

With a new sigh of relief, the hero walked further into the courtyard soon passing threw the front doors. It was a lot more quiet inside than on the streets. Of course there was the sound of the chiefs casting out orders as well as the maids with the clattering dishes, but it was better than a mess of voices and yelling.

"Good to see you again, Link." Those soft friendly words spoke out from the princess as she descended down the small staircase.

"Same to you, Zelda." He gave a respectful bow before looking up letting a smile form across his lips.

The princess looked different - exhausted even. She had been busy keeping order in the people; making plans and organizing reconstruction and on top of that, setting up this little celebration. Which was entirely falling back into the line of keeping order. After all, it was the townsfolk call for it.

But she still managed to present herself professionally without any sign of weakness in her step.

Unfortunate for her, Link had seen enough during the battle with Ganondorf to have a knowledge of her faults.

"I was skeptical to whether or not you would show up tonight."

"Well, I figured I should relief some of the attention from you. At least for tonight."

Zelda gave a small laugh before motioning her hand toward the library. She felt as if they had been in the way while the works ran about. Even if the attendants would not dare ask them to move, the princess took it upon herself to make some room for the rushing people.

"How are you?"

Link shrugged his shoulders somewhat after entering into the room full of books.

"Settling back into Ordon was easy enough. But their worried I'm not.. stretching my legs enough, so to say."

"The villagers are worried its too small for you?"

"Some of them."

"Oh." Zelda paused taking a seat in one of the chairs next to the large window.

The two fell into the silence for a moment while the princess found herself gazing out the window. Link on the other hand was roaming through the seemingly huge shelves of endless books.

"Did you read all of these?" He spoke while pulling at the spine of a chosen book.

What the hell was this?

Link blinked looking down down at the book as he flipped through the pages. The letters and sentences were all miss placed and looked more like shapes than anything.

But all the noise of the shifting pages soon caught the princess' attention as she looked at the hero with a raised brow.

"Link?"

The look she received in turn was increasing hard not to laugh out. He had slammed the book closed upon hearing his name; looked at the princess with the most innocent and dumbfounded look and finally, unable to hold in her laughter any longer, let out a soft giggle.

"Not really, no." Zelda shook her head from the amusement, "I did read a portion of them though."

She stood up adjusting the front of the dress. "My father use to read them for me before bedtime. When he wasn't busy that is." There was a hint of sadness in her tone while speaking about her father, but he decided not to pry on it.

"Hopefully not this book.." Link sighed returning it back to the shelve, "That would be child abuse!"

The princess gave a warm smile.

"Yes, but with all joking aside Link.." She paused again, placing her hand upon his shoulder.

Link never did like when she did this - it would always mean that something big was coming up next.

"How are you faring?" He froze. Of course he knew what the princess was asking, but the question in his head was..

Did he want to answer truthfully?

The hero found himself at a lost with her words but he could either do one of two things - Say he was fine and try to buy it off or tell the princess how he was really feeling with all of this mess.

On a noted side she could see easily that when she had spoke of Midna, it would stir up a reaction in Link.

He would start to fall deathly silent and act as if nothing happen. However it wasn't a hard mask to see through.

Who could blame him? His close friend had left with only a few words before vanishing into the depths of the different realm. Of course the two knew that the twilight princess would want to return to her own world as quickly as possible after finally defeating Ganondorf..

But destroying the damn mirror! There was no reason to it!

Link drew in a deep breath trying to calm himself.

What the hell was she trying to prove? That she was the true ruler of twilight? It would be completely stupid if she did such actions for show.

To prevent something like this from happening again? Why? He challenged the evil already and fought them off just fine.

To keep him out?

By the time Link returned from his thoughts, he had realized that Zelda had been calling his name a number of times now.

"I am sorry Link, I did not mean-"

Before the princess had time to finish her sentence, the hero help up his hand before letting out a sigh.

"No, its alright. I'm the one that should be apologizing."

"Its not like its a big deal really," He shrugged, "So its fine."

"I can understand if your hurting, Link, you don't have to hide it."

"I'm fine princess."

There had been a bit of bitterness toward the end of his voice but Zelda did not pry on it. Only for fear he may become upset with her.

Silence fell on the two once again as she left Link to sort out his feelings. However, even if she thought it would help, it only left him sinking lower.

He shouldn't have spoken in that tone. After all, the princess was only trying to aid him. But whenever she escaped into silence it would always cause a depressed feeling to arise inside.

So, with a quick intake of air, he turned with a sorrowful look.

"Sorry Zelda.. I really am alright. Truthfully."

This in turn received a acknowledging nod, but she still kept her voice to herself.

"I guess I just miss her. That's all."

Time started to roll by once again while the two stood in the library. The party was drawing closer with each passing moment and the time for the starting would come soon. Very soon. It sent shivers down the hero's back just thinking of it. The only thing really missing now were the participants and himself.

"Well, it should be time soon." Zelda spoke moving forward to the door, "And I _do_ hope you not to leave unexpectedly, Mr hero."

Link caught a quick smile from the princess before she moved out of sight threw the large doors.

Why did she have to say that? He groaned wishing that he could disappear for the night. But foolish thinking was not going to help in any way..

He paced back and fourth within the room, attempting to figure out how this night was going to play.

The first major thing that he would have to do, was to make extra sure of himself that he did not embarrass the princess.

The second thing was to watch his tongue in the presence of any nobles - they always seem to have a hold on the hero's temper control.

But eventually, Link would have to make his way down into the grand ball room. People were starting to arrive and the '_Hero of Hyrule_' should be the first on the floor.

Without anymore stalling he took in a deep breath before heading out the door to follow Zelda.


End file.
